Currently flat bed scanners can scan only one document at a time. However, there are many situations where several documents need to be scanned using flat bed scanners. In such situations the flat bed scanner user is forced to scan one document at a time. Irrespective of the number of documents scanned, the scan head of the flat bed scanner passes beneath the entire scanned glass surface even when only one document is scanned and the document is much smaller in area than the scanned surface. This is an inefficient process and results in wasting time and resources when multiple documents need to be scanned.
Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology and system for enabling the scanning of multiple documents in one pass of a document scanning device.